ilovelucyandrickyfandomcom-20200213-history
Changing the Boys' Wardrobe
|season = 3 |number = 9 |overall = 76 |airdate = December 7, 1953 |production = 3-9 / 076 |imdb = tt0609225 |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Pugh Jess Oppenheimer |director = William Asher |previous = "Too Many Crooks" |next = "Lucy Has Her Eyes Examined" |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/GoldenGloves.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/VagrantWives.jpg Changing the Boys' Wardrobe was the 76th episode of I Love Lucy, also the 9th episode of Season 3 of the series. The episode, was directed by William Asher, originally aired on CBS-TV on December 7, 1953. Synopsis Lucy and Ethel hate how their husbands insist on wearing their old tattered clothes everywhere. After Ricky and Fred purposely wear their ratty clothes out to a movie, Lucy and Ethel decide to secretly get rid of all of the worn-out clothes their husbands have been saving for years and years. They sell the old clothes to a secondhand clothing store, but Ricky gets a call from the owner of the store, asking if he really wanted to sell these clothes. To teach their wives a lesson, Ricky and Fred pretend to have bought clothes from Brooks Brothers. They got some empty Brooks Brothers boxes and put their old clothes inside. Lucy is not happy to see that her plot has been foiled. But she soon gets her revenge. Ricky calls her from the club, telling her and Ethel to get all dolled up and come down to the Tropicana. What Lucy doesn't know is that Ricky has been named one of the "10 Best-Dressed Men in America," and Fred is being called Ricky's "fashion consultant." All Lucy can focus on is the hypocrisy of Ricky not being able to dress nicely to go out to a movie but will order her to dress all fancy when HE wants. So, Lucy and Ethel wear Ricky and Fred's old clothes down to the Tropicana. Ricky and Fred are mortified. Lucy and Ethel are, too, once they see a photographer snapping pictures of them to put in the newspaper article about Ricky being named one of the "10 Best-Dressed Men in America"! Trivia *Author of The Lucy Book, Geoffrey Mark Fidelman, feels the premise of this episode is unrealistic because of how much pride both Desi Arnaz and Ricky Ricardo took in their overall appearance and style. *One piece of Ricky's old clothes that Lucy sold was a sweater with a big "H" on the front and "Universidad de la Habana" on the back. Ricky said in episode #53 that his alma mater was Havana U, and the continuity here matches. *It is revealed in this episode of Fred's one time amateur boxing career. One of Fred's oldest pieces of clothing was a sweater that said "Golden Gloves: 1909." However the Golden Gloves were officially found in 1924 and got their name in 1927. *Lucy and Ethel sold their husbands' old clothes to Zeb Allen's Used Clothing Emporium. Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest starring *Oliver Blake ... as Zeb Allen *Joseph and Michael Mayer ... as Little Ricky Ricardo *Jerry Hausner ... as Jerry (Ricky's agent) *Alberto Calderone ... as Alberto *Lee Millar ... as Photographer *Paul Power ... as Award presenter Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes